


You're Not So Bad

by bonsaishinji



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Enemies to... Something Else, M/M, Teen Lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsaishinji/pseuds/bonsaishinji
Summary: The Cobras intend to drug Daniel at a party. Under mischievous circumstances, Johnny ends up taking some of the drug as well.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	You're Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone enjoys this. :)

Daniel began to think that showing up to this house party might have been a mistake.

It was a party in celebration for their recent graduation from high school. It seemed now that high school was the last thing on everyone's minds, as they drank away their problems, mingling about.

Part of Daniel wanted to see his friends. And although the two of them had parted ways due to personal differences, lot of him wanted to see Ali. But another huge chunk of him deep down wanted to make Johnny Lawrence jealous.

Why he still aimed to piss Johnny off, was beyond Daniel's understanding. Johnny did hurt him, in more ways than one. When he was the new kid in town Johnny and his hang made sure that Daniel knew he was absolutely unwelcome.

He couldn't find it in him to forgive him, or them, for it. And why should he? They never gave a true, somewhat meaningful apology. Daniel did feel a tinge of guilt, knowing Johnny had a tough time with his sensei. The incident that occurred after the tournament said enough. As Mr. Miyagi had once told him, "No such thing as bad student, only bad teacher."

God, why did he even care?

That was Daniel's issue. He cared too much for Johnny and he didn't know why.

Daniel stood by Ali who was conversing with two football players. Much broader, taller and musclier than Daniel. He felt quite small in comparison, and he wasn't sure what to do with himself. For once he wasn't the most confident, it might have been the breakup that had messed with his confidence a little. Ali tried her best to include Daniel in their conversations, but his mind was elsewhere, leaving him to only respond with a 'yeah' and a fake laugh when appropriate.

Daniel took a sip from the red cup in his hand, trying not to wince at the taste. Too much rum this time, he definitely needed more cola in there. He figured this would be a good excuse to leave the conversation quietly, letting Ali know before heading to the drink table.

-

"It'll be funny, man! Wont be able to get off his ass for the rest of the night!" Dutch said to the fellow Cobras as they headed in Daniel's direction. Johnny shook his head with a faint smile as his friends laughed, considering thinking up another suggestion. Something inside him knew this was kind of overstepping. But hell, why did he care for LaRusso anyway? The pathetic, arrogant wimp who thought he was so great.

While concerns swelled in his mind, he spotted Ali amongst the crowd, chatting to two other guys. He approached, joining in their discussion. He was happy to get a chance to talk with Ali without any yelling or arguments or misunderstanding, or a certain brat acting all possessive over the girl that was once Johnny's girl.

Johnny maintained a smile and his usual confidence. He decided then, he wouldn't let someone pathetic ruin his night.

That is until mid conversation, Daniel appeared, drink in his hand and eyes on Johnny as he put a hand around Ali's waist. Ali looked slightly thrown off but must have excused his behaviour for his tipsiness. He was trying to make a statement, the little shit, Johnny just knew it.

"Fancy seeing you here." Daniel stated dryly. Always has to get the point across. Ali rolled her eyes in realisation. 

"Yeah, well, it is my friend's party." Johnny replied, building a wall, refusing to take the bullshit.

Someone bumped Johnny's shoulder, holding a drink out for him. It was Jimmy, slightly leaning on Johnny in a drunken state.

"Forgot your drink Johnny. What's going on here?" Jimmy asked, a cheeky smile on his lips. Johnny took the drink, taking a long swig while keeping eye contact with Daniel.

"Nothing bad. Right boys?" Ali said, eyeing the two of them.

"Right." Daniel agreed, definitely not truthful, his eyes still locked on Johnny's sharp stare as he himself took a sip.

"Not at all." Johnny smirked, and as he took a few more gulps of his vodka and lemonade he remembered that Daniel's drink likely had a sprinkle of surprise in there. Before he'd felt a tinge of guilt, but after the sincere reminder that Daniel is a complete, utter little turd, he looked forward to seeing his first unintentional experience with molly unfold.

-

Johnny had made the decision to distance himself from Daniel and Ali for the time being, letting him wallow in pride. He'd catch the boy looking at him from across the room at times, wishing he could knock some sense into him. He didn't know how, but he would if he could.

Johnny finished his drink, getting ready to pour himself another. His friends snickered, and he looked up to see them watching him.

"What?" Johnny said sternly.

"How are you feeling, Johnny?" Tommy asked, the others laughing along.

"What do you mean?" Johnny questioned, and then the realisation kicked in. Peering into his cup, he dragged a finger along the bottom, picking up a grainy residue. "Oh, what the fuck, man." Johnny approached the group fast and sudden, causing his teammates to jump back. He eyed Jimmy.

"Don't hurt me dude!" Jimmy put his hands up in surrender, a smile playing on his face.

"Oh yeah? Why shouldn't I?" Johnny took a firm hold of the front of Jimmy's shirt, raising a fist up behind him. "Huh? Got something to say?"

"Wasn't… wasn't my idea." His friend laughed, breath shaky now, clearly too drunk to even think rationally anymore. There were onlookers now, and a familiar voice had pushed his way through the crowd.

"Hey, why don't you stop it!" Daniel shouted.

Johnny's head snapped to the side, frowning at his rival. He dropped his friend without a second thought, walking towards Daniel.

"Alright. I stopped. Now what, LaRusso? Now what?" Johnny smiled wickedly. He just had to approach him, this was the final straw.

Daniel swallowed, shaking his head. "I didn't want to fight you tonight, Johnny."

"Yes you did." Johnny deflected.

"I did not." Daniel denied.

"Who are you to tell me what to do anyway? Huh, prick?" Everyone had circled around the two at this point, and nobody was protesting against it.

"Who are you to start a fight at someone's party?" Daniel asked, and Johnny was fuming. He believed steam would be seeping from his pores at this point.

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it, LaRusso? Crane kick my ass?" Johnny mockingly reenacted Daniel's famous move, causing the room to erupt in laughter. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"You'd like that, wouldn't ya? You know what, maybe I will." The room of people let out an 'oooo' in response. Daniel rolled his neck, stretching his arms.

"Yeah, Danny boy? Come on, give it to me then." Something about the way Johnny was talking had Daniel's stomach swirling with feelings he'd never let reach the surface. But the tension was real and something else was going on in his head he had no way of explaining.

Daniel prepared his stance, shaking as he tried to gain balance. He'd made it on the one leg, and Johnny stood right in front of him, pointing to his own face. But before Daniel could swing his leg forward, Johnny lunged into him, crashing them both into the carpet. Although carpet, it wasn't a soft landing. The room went wild watching the two of them throw fists at one another and repeatedly try to kick each other in various places, mainly the balls and stomach.

"Take him out, Johnny!" Someone shouted, likely to be Tommy, but Johnny wasn't to know.

Punch after punch, things were moving a lot slower for Johnny. Daniel's hits felt like pillows and his own punches were feeling just as pathetic. They rolled around but nothing was going on. Absolutely nothing.

The loud encouragement continued on but the two boys were failing to fight the way the crowd wanted. Their bodies were giving out and it was frustrating.

"I can't." Johnny whispered out of nowhere. Daniel frowned, breathing heavily and slapping Johnny's face with all the force he could, which wasn't much.

"The show is over!" Ali shouted, putting her hands out to gesture everyone to stop. "Go away, no more!" Everyone groaned in disappointment and subsided.

"Ali… what the f…" Johnny mumbled, looking to Daniel who'd landed face first on the ground.

"You've both been drugged." Ali informed, rolling Daniel over.

"Wh-wha?!" Daniel slurred, eyes barely open.

"Yeah, it's alright. We're gonna take you upstairs." Ali and one of her football player friends helped the two of them up, Johnny's arm over his and Ali's shoulder and Daniel's over Ali's only as they were lead upstairs. The host of the party was luckily Johnny's friend, who Ali knew, therefore she managed to convince him to let Johnny and Daniel use the guest bedroom to sleep it off. 

Thrown into a bed together, Ali tucked the two of them in, running a hand through Daniel's hair before kissing his head. "You're feeling alright?"

"Uh-huh." They responded at the same time, both on their backs and faces towards the roof.

-

Daniel was tired. But he couldn't sleep.

He was so frustrated. Drugged, of all things, drugged… with Johnny Lawrence beside him, just as messed up as he were.

He could only do so much as lift up his arms, and sit up a little. His muscles were relaxed, far too much for any useful movements.

If it weren't for that Daniel would continue punching Johnny out. He felt so tired now, it just wasn't worth it.

"You plan this?" Daniel asked, speaking abilities improving, still a little bit loopy.

"I dunno, did you?" Johnny asked sarcastically. Daniel sat up, only slightly visible to Johnny thanks to the dim night light in the corner.

"I'm fucking serious, Johnny." Daniel watched as Johnny's jaw clenched and ground. He caught himself doing a similar thing earlier.

"It's not, I didn't… someone else planned it, and fucked me over as well." Johnny responded, feeling the honesty spread through his brain which scared him a bit.

"So you were gonna screw with me in the end? That's it? Fuck, man. Fuck," Daniel couldn't help but laugh, flopping onto the bed once more. "What did I do?"

"It wasn't my idea anyway. I've been just as screwed with as you, punk," Johnny turned his head to look at Daniel. "Kinda funny isn't it." He chuckled at his own misfortune.

"Yeah." Daniel agreed, laughing again. He felt kind of nervous with Johnny's attention on him like this. But it was nice, it was a change. They'd never really been left alone in the same room before. Daniel hoped they'd never need to be, that is until this 'prank' had been pulled and he and Johnny were the centre of it all.

"And it's your first time too, huh?" Johnny asked, a smirk on his lips. The all too familiar smirk that Daniel still remembers seeing for the first time, when he'd entered the Cobra Kai dojo, making eye contact with the dangerous blonde.

"Yeah." Daniel said again, smiling with his teeth. He did feel good, he wasn't going to deny that.

"Makes for a good story." Johnny looked to the roof again, hands beneath his head.

"I know I'm gonna remember this years down the line. Stuck in a bed with Johnny Lawrence, my karate nemesis. Drugged." Daniel snorted.

"You're gonna remember me then, huh?" Johnny looked at Daniel once more, and was secretly wishing Daniel would look back at him for some odd reason.

Daniel flushed. "I think so." He looked back at Johnny.

Johnny turned his body on its side entirely, leaning a cheek in his hand. He stared into Daniel's eyes as if trying to find something.

"What? What is this?" Daniel questioned.

"Trying to see your pupils. Eyes are too dark. How are mine?" Johnny opened his eyes wide and leaned forward, and Daniel was surprised to see that the blue colour in his eyes was no more than a thin ring amongst his dilated pupil.

"Woah, pretty big," Daniel chuckled, fascinated, and also nervous with Johnny so close to him. "It's a shame I can't see the blue as much."

"Why, think my eyes are pretty?" Johnny fluttered his eyelashes and Daniel shoved him back over. He'd only just realised how hopeless he sounded.

"Shut up, of course you'd wanna hear that." Daniel scoffed but couldn't help but smile.

"Say it, and I'll tell you something." Johnny bribed, pouting. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Of course they're pretty. How else would you get all those girls?" Daniel admitted.

"Come on, LaRusso. You know you're just as capable as anyone else. With a smile like that you'd even have a guy like me knocking at your door." With a short chuckle fell silence.

Daniel turned his head, slight shock on his face. Johnny's heart stopped for a moment until Daniel broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Didn't realise I held that power, Johnny." Daniel smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"You know what I meant…" Johnny tried to defend himself but overall he felt way too confident to pretend.

"Of course I did," Daniel sighed.. "Of course."

-

A minute or so passed. Johnny couldn't stand the silence. And his curiosity was running wild inside his warped state of mind.

"How's your love life anyway? Kissed a girl yet?" Johnny asked, getting a light slap on his stomach in return.

"Much more than that. With Ali alone." Daniel said almost proudly and that made Johnny feel a little more insane with jealousy. He hated that Daniel had a piece of something that he once did. But he also hated that Ali was able to have things that he wouldn't mind trying out either.

"Oh really? Always took you for a virgin." Johnny stated.

"Weird. I guess you would be the one to pick out the virgin in a crowd, being one yourself and all." Daniel shot back.

"Hey, you know I've done more than you have in your wildest fantasies, asshole." Johnny sat up. He didn't realise he was frowning until Daniel's smile dropped.

"I don't wanna fight." Daniel said honestly and Johnny took a few deep breaths.

"Then don't make me wanna fight you." Johnny said through gritted teeth.

"You started this weird conversation." Daniel sat up, folding his arms.

"Alright, well I don't fucking care." Johnny rolled his eyes.

"You seem to."

"So what if I did?"

Before Johnny could process anything, Daniel had grabbed his shoulders, looking him up and down before putting his lips to Johnny's. Johnny froze in place, body stiff but lips warm and softer than they'd ever felt in his life. If that was a result of the drugs, he wouldn't know.

Once Daniel pulled away, he swallowed thickly.

"The hell are you doing?" Johnny asked, Daniel's eyes wide. But he wouldn't look away or let go of him.

"I don't know," Daniel finally spoke, hands dropping. "I think it's just the drugs, we should probably just go to bed-"

Johnny placed an arm behind Daniel's neck and pulled him into another kiss, firmer this time. Johnny moved his lips, like he was making a statement with this kiss. And that he was. Daniel moaned, a hand moving to Johnny's firm chest. After some time they separated, foreheads pressed together as they took shallow breaths.

"More than what you'd done with Ali, huh." Johnny commented, smiling widely when Daniel slapped his cheek softly.

"Well if you're wanting to get to that point, just say so." Daniel whispered.

Johnny could hardy focus on Daniel's eyes with how close their faces were but could see that he was staring at him with strong intent for something more. So Johnny kissed him again, a hand under his chin. Kissing a boy was a lot different than kissing a girl. Maybe even better.

"We're high as shit." Johnny pulled away suddenly. Daniel closed his eyes briefly and sighed through his now swollen lips. He flopped beside Johnny, closer this time.

"Well then, it might make us forget all of this. So it wont matter." Daniel shrugged.

Johnny shook his head. "Let's call it a night."

As they'd gotten comfortable, their hands brushed. Johnny thought to himself fuck it, he's got nothing to lose right now, and took a hold of Daniel's hand, eyes on him. His heart raced and he dared not show it.

"You're all right, LaRusso." Johnny smiled, desperately wishing to kiss him again. But his eyes were beginning to close.

"You're not so bad yourself, Johnny."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hopefully it made sense. I don't write often, and when I do, I don't usually post it. But here we are. I apologise for any inaccuracies, these are based off of things I know/have experienced. It's nothing too serious, but feedback is much appreciated, I love reading comments. Thank you again <3


End file.
